tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 Manila Schedules
Weekdays * 3:55 am – Sign-on (Monday) * 4 am – Gising Pilipinas (Ricky Rosales and Johnson Manabat) * 5 am – Garantisadong Balita (Gerry Baja) * 6 am – Kabayan (Noli de Castro) * 7 am – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Syete (Ted Failon and Noli de Castro) * 7:30 am – Kabayan (Noli de Castro) * 8 am – Failon Ngayon sa DZMM (Ted Failon) * 10:05 am – Sakto (Marc Logan and Amy Perez) * 11 am – Lingkod Kapamilya (Julius Babao and Bernadette Sembrano) * 12 nn – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Julius Babao) * 12:30 pm – Maalala Mo Kaya sa DZMM (Charo Santos) (for DZMM TeleRadyo: Headline Pilipinas) * 1:30 pm –. : GOOD VIBES 100PM DZMM * Forever (Jun Banaag) (for DZMM TeleRadyo: Good vibes at 1 pm to 1:30 pm) * 2:30 pm - (for DZMM TeleRadyo): Rated K (Monday), Matanglawin (Tuesday), Ipaglaban Mo (Wednesday), SOCO (Thursday) and Mukha (Friday) (with replays at 1 am) * 3 pm – Todo-Todo Walang Preno (Winnie Cordero and Ariel Ureta) * 4 pm – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (Vic Lima and Toni Aquino) * 4:30 pm – Pasada Sais Trenta (Vic Lima and Karen Davila) * 5:30 pm – Dos Por Dos (Anthony Taberna and Gerry Baja) * 6:30 pm – TV Patrol (hook-up with ABS-CBN) * 8 pm – S.R.O (Suhestiyon, Reaksyon, Opinion) (Alvin Elchico and Doris Bigornia) * 8:30 pm – Magandang Gabi Dok! (Nina Corpuz and Dra. Luisa Puyat) * 9 pm – MMK klasiks sa DZMM TeleRadyo at 9 pm - 9:30 pm (Charo Santos) * 9:30 pm – NCA Programs (for DZMM TeleRadyo) (with replays at 1:30 am) * 10 pm – Bandila (Ces Orena-Drilon, Julius Babao and Karen Davila) * 10:30 pm - Mismo (Jobert Sucaldito and Ahwel Paz) * 11 pm – Dr. Love Radio Show (with Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) * 12:15 am - News on Q (with Pia Gutierrez and Adrian Ayalin) (For DZMM Teleradyo) * 1 am – Moonlight Serenade (with DJ Richard Enriquez) (for DZMM TeleRadyo from 2 am to 4 am) Saturday * 4 am – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (Louie Tabing) * 4:15 am – Sa Kabukiran (Louie Tabing and Pangkat Kanluran) * 6 am – Magandang Morning with Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez * 7 am – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Syete (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 7:30 am – Magandang Morning with Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 8 am – Lima and Oro: Tandem! (Vic Lima and David Oro) * 9:30 am – Magpayo nga Kayo (May Valle-Ceniza and Joey Lina) * 10:30 am – Konsumer Atbp. (Alvin Elchico and Usec. Teddy Pascua) * 12 nn – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Ruby Tayag and Neil Badion) * 12:15 pm – Ito ang Radyo Patrol (Ruby Tayag and Noel Alamar) * 1 pm – Yesterday (DJ Richard Enriquez) * 3 pm – Fastbreak (Boyet Sison and Freddie Webb) * 4 pm – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (with Henry Omaga Diaz) * 4:15 pm – Omaga Diaz Report (with Henry Omaga Diaz) * 5 pm – Turo Turo (with Jing Castaneda) * 6 pm – SOCO sa DZMM (Gus Abelgas and David Oro) * 7 pm – Teka Muna (with Peter Musngi and Pat-P Daza Planas) * 8 pm – Radyo Negosyo (Carl Balita) * 9 pm – OMJ (with Ogie Diaz and MJ Felipe) * 10 pm – Light Moments (Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D.) * 11 pm – Usapang Kapatid (Fr. Nono Alfonso, S.J. and Sr. Yna Onate) * 12 mn – Pintig Balita (Rod Izon) * 1 am – Pinoy Vibes (Stargazer) * 3 am – Private Nights (Dra. Lulu Marquez) Sunday * 4 am – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro (Louie Tabing) * 4:15 am – Sa Kabukiran (Louie Tabing and Dexter Ganibe) * 6 am – Magandang Morning with Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez * 7 am – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Syete (Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 7:30 am – Magandang Morning with Julius Babao and Zen Hernandez) * 8 am – Sagot Ko ‘Yan (Joey Lina) * 9 am – Ma-Beauty Po Naman (Cory Quirino) * 10 am – Red Alert (with Atom Araullo, Dr. Ted Esguerra and Prof. Mahar Lagmay) * 11 am – Radyo Patrol Balita Linggo (Rod Izon and Junry Hidalgo) * 12 nn – Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose (Ricky Rosales and Junry Hidalgo) * 12:30 pm – Yesterday (DJ Richard Enriquez) * 3 pm – Remember When (Norma Marco) * 5:15 pm – Kapamilya Konek (Jing Castaneda and Susan Bautista-Afan) * 6:10 pm – Dra. Bles @ Ur Serbis (Dra. Bles Salvador) * 7:10 pm – Chismax (Ambet Nabus and Gretchen Fullido) * 8:45 pm – Salitang Buhay (Fr. Bel San Luis, S.V.D., Fr. Jerome Marquez, S.V.D and Ilsa Reyes) * 10:15 pm - Sign-off (Sunday) (for DZMM TeleRadyo: O Shopping until 4 am)